Away
by Papillonia
Summary: Diacuhkan orangtuanya, Namikaze Naruko, akhirnya memutuskan untuk lari dari rumahnya. Bersama kakaknya, Kurama, Naruko pergi ke sebuah desa, yang mempertemukannya dengan orang yang senasib dengannya. / PROLOG / Pair belum ditentukan / Mind to R&R?


"Selamat, Namikaze! Kau mendapat beasiswa lagi!" Kakashi-sensei menyalamiku penuh semangat, "Berapa penghargaan yang kau terima tahun ini? 10? Lebih?" Sensei tersenyum bangga padaku. "Aku sangat bangga mempunyai murid sehebat kau di kelasku, Namikaze-san."

Aku tersenyum simpul, "Arigatou gozaimasu, sensei."

"Ah, aku tak melihat orangtuamu, Namikaze." Sensei mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru aula, tempat pengumuman kelulusanku. "Mereka tak datang?"

Aku terdiam sesaat, sebelum mengatakan padanya jawaban yang selalu kuberikan mengenai orangtuaku, "Mereka sangat sibuk, sensei," aku memaksakan senyumku, "Lagipula, tak ada yang perlu sensei sampaikan, bukan?" gurauku. Kakashi-sensei hanya tersenyum, sebelum akhirnya berlalu.

Dadaku terasa sesak.

* * *

"Tadaima," gumamku pada diriku sendiri, ketika kakiku menginjak lantai rumah.

Sepi. Tidak ada siapapun di rumah. Aku menyeret kakiku. Pemandangan seperti ini sudah biasa kulihat. Tou-san dan kaa-san pasti tengah sibuk mengambil rapot adik kembarku, Naruto, menjelaskan perihal kesehatan Naruto yang lemah, lalu meminta agar senseinya tidak mengajar Naruto terlalu keras, dan lain lain.

Naruto memang seorang gadis yang lemah sejak lahir. Ia selalu sakit-sakitan, menyebabkan ia hampir selalu di rumah. Meskipun begitu, ia enggan berhome-schooling. Tou-san dan kaa-san selalu memperhatikan dan memanjakannya, dan hampir tak pernah ada di rumah.

Aku menatap pintu kamarku, menyentuh gagang pintu sejenak, lalu mengayunkannya. Aku mulai meletakkan kotak kardus—yang berisi trophy dan medali— ke meja belajarku. Aku menatap penghargaan-penghargaan itu dengan pandangan kosongku.

'Percuma saja,' batinku. Aku menghela napas. Tou-san dan kaa-san tak pernah peduli dengan prestasiku. Dari sekian banyak medali dan trophy yang terpampang di kamarku, tak satupun yang membuat tou-san dan kaa-san mengucapkan sekedar kata 'Selamat!' kepadaku.

Mataku menangkap foto saat aku memenangkan olimpiade matematika tingkat nasional. Sendiri, tanpa orangtua. Pemenang lain, berfoto bersama orangtua mereka, dengan tampang bahagia dan bangga di wajah mereka, sementara aku selalu berdiri dengan mengucapkan alasan bahwa orangtuaku sibuk, ataupun mereka sedang ke luar kota.

Aku menghela napas lagi, dan membaringkan tubuhku ke tempat tidur.

"Untuk apa aku hidup?"

* * *

Dering telepon menyadarkanku dari segala nostalgia yang terngiang di kepalaku. Aku memaksakan tubuhku untuk bangun, dan menyeret kaki untuk menjawab telepon di ruang tamu.

"Apa ini kediaman Namikaze?" tanya seseorang bersuara rendah.

"Benar. Saya Namikaze Naruko," aku menjawab, "Ada perlu apa? Dan dengan siapa?"

"Kami dari petugas kepolisian. Apakah Namikaze Kurama-san keluarga Anda?" tanyanya.

Aku tertegun. "Ya, Namikaze Kurama adalah saudara saya."

"Namikaze Kurama-san terlibat dalam balapan liar. Apa Anda dapat menjemputnya?"

Aku menarik napas. "Ya."

* * *

"Kurama-nii!" seruku panik begitu melihat Kurama-nii, kakakku, di kantor polisi. Seorang polisi mencegatku yang hendak menghampiri Kurama-nii.

"Apa Anda keluarga Namikaze Kurama?" tanyanya.

"Ya, saya Namikaze Naruko, adiknya." Jawabku tak sabaran.

"Orang tua Anda?"

Aku tercenung sesaat, sebelum akhirnya menggunakan alasan yang biasa kugunakan, "Orangtua kami sibuk."

Petugas polisi itu mengerutkan kening, "Namikaze-san, dapatkah Anda memanggil mereka? Atau wali kalian."

Aku menggigit bibir, panik, sebelum akhirnya dengan terpaksa menelpon tou-san. Aku menjelaskan kejadiannya secara singkat, dan tak lama tou-san datang dengan wajah datar. Tou-san berbicara dengan polisi yang mengawal Kurama-nii, sebelum akhirnya menarik Kurama-nii perhi. Aku mengekor di belakangnya. Kami menaiki mobil tou-san pulang.

"Aku sangat kecewa, Kurama," tou-san berkata ketika kami tiba di rumah. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tou-san bertanya dengan nada mengintimidasi.

Kurama-nii tetap bergeming.

Tou-san hanya menatapnya beberapa saat, sebelum ia beranjak pergi keluar.

Kurama-nii, kakakku, kini berusia 19 tahun, berbeda 4 tahun dariku. Ia adalah orang yang paling dekat denganku. Kurama-nii sangat kesepian, dan karenanya ia selalu berusaha menarik perhatian tou-san dan kaa-san dengan perbuatan onar, yang lama-lama menjadi kebiasaannya.

"Kurama-nii," panggilku. Ia menoleh ke arahku, sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya. "Aku.. Aku ingin kabur, nii-san." ungkapku tegas.

Kurama-nii terkejut sesaat, sebelum ia bertanya, "Kenapa? Bukannya kau patuh sekali kepada _mereka_?"

"Aku sudah lelah, nii-san. Mereka seolah tidak menganggap kita ada. Seolah-olah mereka hanya punya seorang anak, dan itu Naruto."

Kurama-nii tersenyum mengejek, sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Aku sudah menunggu kau berinisiatif sendiri. Lama sekali." Ia mengejek, "Jadi.. Kapan?"

"Lusa, nii-san."

**つづく**

* * *

Akhirnya saya kembali lagi, walau fanfic lama tetap terlantar karena Writers Block.

Silahkan direview jika berkenan.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
